


六便士的满天星

by KKKKirSch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKirSch/pseuds/KKKKirSch
Summary: ◇一个关于艺术的故事，德哈感情线很迷◇灵感来自于《月亮与六便士》，毛姆是我最爱的作家之一◇严重OOC预警





	六便士的满天星

**Author's Note:**

> ◇一个关于艺术的故事，德哈感情线很迷
> 
> ◇灵感来自于《月亮与六便士》，毛姆是我最爱的作家之一
> 
> ◇严重OOC预警

0  
  
“我从地狱来，要到天堂去，正路过人间。”  


1  
  
不疏不密的雨汇集在厚重的云层里，刷下浅灰色的水帘，并不平整，而是拉拉杂杂的，像是从天堂射下来的子弹扫荡着地面。新生树叶完全承不住这般洗礼，雨滴几乎毫无阻碍地直射到底下，在裤子的边角染上一抹深色，泥泞溅起。  
  
炭笔在白纸上快速地涂抹着，无规则的线接连，粗糙的笔触隐约现出些形状来——此起彼伏的屋檐，还有从中走来模糊的身影。色调是潮湿而模糊的，城市蒙在水雾的氤氲里里，一切都好像在寂静地跳动着。  
  
雨尝试了许久，终于有一滴突兀地戳了出来，掀起的裙角拂过纸张的上半部分，深灰色的木炭屑融了开来，像是天空被撕裂了一个巨大的口子。  
  
德拉科的嘴角弯了起来。

  
“梦中的天使扇动彩蝶般翅翼，  
  
翻飞到我终于无法企及的高度。  
  
于是，托一缕微风捎去这封情书，  
  
化作满天星便是我的忧喜……”

  
轻浅的吟诵被笼罩在雨声中，树叶的轮廓围绕成一个密闭的空间。然后这空间里凭空出现了另一个声音——

  
“而我能也只能仰望天使飞向的殿宇，  
  
任凭芳馥了万年的温柔，  
  
在那涧流波里逐渐消瘦，  
  
独品着人间这最近而又最远的距离。”

  
德拉科吓得浑身一抖，炭笔掉在了地上，沾黑了土壤。他猛地回头，背后只有粗大的棕褐色树干。  
  
“嘿，我在这里。”  
  
目光顺着声音飞速上挪，只见一个男孩正以一个奇怪的姿势趴在树杈上，像一只身体极度柔软的黑猫。他被雨水浸湿的黑色短发一缕一缕地贴着他的额头和脸庞，显得有些滑稽。他的眼睛是绿色的，像被雨水点缀的树叶一样闪着光。  
  
“‘独品着这人间最近而又最远的距离’，”男孩俏皮地眨眨眼，别扭的姿势却一动不动，“你真正想说的是这句话吧。”  
  
“你——什么时候到树上的？”  
  
“我一直都在这里，你没发现罢了。”  
  
“你是谁？”  
  
“嗯——我来自天空。”  
  
“喂，你也太幼稚了吧，”德拉科露出轻蔑的目光，“还来自天空，我看你是被卡在树上下不来的小鬼吧。”  
  
“我才没有被卡着——而且我不是小鬼。”男孩鼓起了脸，不满地说。  
  
“那你有本事下来啊。”  
  
“不了，这样很舒服。”  
  
“我相信，虽然你的样子像是刚从尼日利亚大瀑布游泳回来。”  
  
男孩的五官皱了皱，嘴里嘟囔了一句什么，被雨水掩盖住听不清楚。埃德温只看见男孩的身体突然一翻，然后直直地掉落下来——  
  
“喂！”  
  
德拉科再一次被吓了一跳，下意识抬起手，向前走了几步——不料，脚下似乎是踩到了什么东西，浸湿的泥土和胶质鞋底之间几乎没有摩擦力，德拉科闭上了眼睛。  
  
“唔——嘶”  
  
一瞬间，肺像是被肋骨扎了一个洞，鲜血不受控制地往外涌，风飕飕地往里灌。埃德温闷哼出声，倒抽着凉气。  
  
真是倒霉到了极点。  
  
待这阵疼痛过去，他才逐渐感觉到背后令人恶心的湿答答的泥土。德拉科睁开眼睛，只见一团黑色的物体正抵着他的下巴。  
  
“快给我起来。”他恶狠狠得说。  
  
男孩这才捂着脑袋撑起身体，缓缓站了起来。  
  
“欸，真没想到，你居然会舍身接住我。”他惊奇地说。  
  
德拉科艰难地爬起来，努力忽略掉背后的潮湿。“这可真是个美丽的误会。”他嘴角抽搐地说。  
  
“只是可惜了这幅画。”男孩的目光下移，德拉科跟着往下看，那副雨中的城市已经和泥土揉搓在一起混得稀巴烂，旁边还有一只断掉的炭笔——它就是一切的罪魁祸首。  
  
“你看得明白我的画？”  
  
“嗯，这很容易。”男孩平静地说。  
  
“不，你是第一个能看穿的人。”  
  
男孩还是一副波澜不惊的样子——一点感到荣幸的神色都没有。德拉科有些不满。  
  
“你觉得我的画怎么样？”  
  
“算是懂行。”  
  
德拉科差点被气笑了。这个不知天高地厚的小鬼，居然敢评论他懂行。他德拉科·马尔福，贵族的出生，优渥的家底，古老的艺术世家。这个时代，没有人不知道马尔福，没有人不知德拉科·马尔福。  
  
没有人敢评判他的画，只有他才有资格赏赐别人“懂行”两个字。  
  
“你知道我是谁吗？”  
  
“一个满身是泥的陌生人。”男孩毫不犹豫地回答。  
  
瞧那男孩破破烂烂的衣裳——好吧，他得原谅这些穷人没有欣赏艺术的高雅情操。  
  
“那你是谁？”  
  
“我来自——”  
  
“不，不是这个。我想我需要提醒你，是你弄毁了我的画，你还欠着我呢。”只要是标注着埃德温·查尔曼大名，哪怕是一张速写草稿，人们都愿意为得到它付出极高的价钱。  
  
男孩沉思了一会儿，然后笑了，翠绿色的眼睛眯成弯弯的月牙型。  
  
“好吧——让我想想，对了，就叫我哈利好了。”  
  
“德拉科，德拉科·马尔福。”  


2  
  
金色的阳光穿树叶的缝隙撒下温暖的光斑，风一动，婆娑的树影就跟着颤颤巍巍起来，在画纸上开出暗色的芍药花。  
  
画笔由重到轻，由快渐缓，最终落在一个点，停滞，然后完美地收笔。  
  
德拉科舒了一口气，他知道眼前的画将价值连城。  
  
“喂，哈利，我画完了。”  
  
黑发的男孩猫一样，从树叶中探出头来，眯着眼睛看了一番，绿色的眸光闪动着。  
  
“还行吧。”  
  
什么叫做还行啊。德拉科顿时感觉没劲，暗自腹诽。  
  
哈利扒开树枝，曲起腿，猛地一蹬。静谧的空气流转起来，他以一个潇洒的姿势落在了地上。  
  
“原来你可以很正常地下来。”  
  
“当然。上一次只是一个小小的意外。”哈利拍了拍手上沾上的木屑，得意地挑了挑眉。  
  
“你为什么总爬到树上去？”  
  
“嗯——是为了找灵感吧。”  
  
“什么的灵感？”  
  
“我没告诉过你吗？我也喜欢画画。”哈利眨了眨眼睛，指了指树上面被层层树叶遮挡住的画板。  
  
德拉科第一次看见夏尔的画，这是一幅关于风，叶，天空的画。从风里面找到树叶，从树叶中间看见天空。  
  
该怎么形容那种感觉呢？层叠的颜色轻描淡写地铺陈，光与影不断切换着角度，点连成线，线构成面，然后面无边无际地向画纸外延伸，延伸出了一整个世界。  
  
还有什么东西在德拉科心底延伸，像是浓稠的毒液一点一点渗透，从喉咙一直到心脏的每个角落，苦涩并不是火辣辣地烧，而是细细密密地侵蚀，血管的内壁渐渐腐烂。  
  
是嫉妒。  
  
他知道，这幅画太好了。他看一眼就知道了。  
  
大胆的涂抹与铺陈却仍然保持清晰的轮廓和鲜明的个体意识；鲜艳露骨的颜色依然蒙着令人想入非非的神秘面纱；实体感逼真得让接近的人的每一个毛孔都感觉到风的轻抚。但这都不是它最伟大的地方。  
  
它充满灵性，一种让人们心神激荡的灵性，将人们的想象力拉上前所未闻的道路，通往神秘而朦胧的虚空，在那里到处都是燃烧的，万籁俱寂的燃烧，释放而节制，张扬而内敛。  
  
空间被凝固了，画里的世界却栩栩如生地流动。  
  
那一刻，德拉科就知道，他不如哈利，远远不如。  
  
德拉科·马尔福充其量是个画家，而哈利是一个真正的艺术家。  
  
“怎么样？”灵动的声音溜进凝固的空间，德拉科这才想起呼吸。  
  
“喂，哈利。”他开口时，发现自己的嗓子有些沙哑。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“……我想看你的其他画。”  
  
这是一种非常奇妙的感觉。心脏在猛烈地跳动，一下下撞击着胸膛。  
  
艺术就是能使人激动的东西。  
  
兴奋与激动，还有嫉妒，蹂躏在一起，疯狂地起伏成潮汐，漫无边际地没过头顶。  
  
“好呀。但是，你得先猜出这幅画的名字。”男孩的黑发在风中飘扬，随意倚在树干上，狡黠地勾着嘴角。  
  
“我想，是叫做‘火焰’吧。”   
  
风是火焰的摇曳，叶是被照亮的暗淡，天空，则是燃烧的灵魂。  
  
“噗嗤。”哈利毫不客气地笑出了声音，然后笑到捂着肚子扶着树，“哈哈哈火焰？倒是有点像。不过这只是一张随意涂涂的画罢了，没有题目。”  
  
德拉科的脸在笑声中扭曲了，憋了半天，却啥也没说出来。  
  
“哈哈哈，好啦，我带你去看我的画。”哈利抬起头，笑得脸都红了，用力拍了拍德拉科的肩膀。  
  
哈利带着德拉科左拐右拐，拐到一个不起眼的小客栈前，上面挂的牌子歪歪扭扭地斜着，字也被风雨抹了半边。  
  
进去的时候德拉科是略带嫌弃的。  
  
打开门时，门后的铃铛就发出清脆的声响，坐在柜台后的少女抬起头，棕褐色的头发毛茸茸地挡住了半张脸，像松鼠的尾巴调皮地翘起。  
  
“嗨，格兰杰小姐。”  
  
“你好，马尔福先生。”   
  
哈利疑惑地看向德拉科，好奇地说：“咦，原来赫敏认识你啊。你知道这家客栈？”  
  
德拉科没说话，只是耸了耸肩膀。他可不会关注这个偏僻的小客栈，那个格兰杰小姐认识他只是因为他的名气远扬吧。  
  
索性哈利没多在意，拉着看起来不情不愿的德拉科就往里走。  
  
金发背影渐渐消失在楼梯口，影子却还留下一些暗淡，被摇曳的烛光拉得很长却很淡，稀疏到几乎看不见。赫敏看上去有些茫然，她是搞不懂这些艺术家，成天怪里怪气的。她摇了摇头，下一秒又重新专注于手上的账本上了。  
  
木头走廊很窄，一次只能通过一个人。哈利的房间在走廊的尽头。  
  
“你来开门吧。”哈利神秘地说。他张开手心，递过一把老旧的钥匙。  
  
打开门时，德拉科不由吃了一惊。他本以为哈利的屋子不会干净到哪里去，但没想到这简直不像是住的地方。画纸，画布，画笔，颜料桶，统统胡乱堆着，堆满了地上，桌上，床上，一片狼藉。而最重要的是，一切事物都被灰尘蒙上阴影，荒无人烟。  
  
“你睡在哪里？”德拉科复杂地看向哈利，问。  
  
“啊，其实这个房间一般只是用来堆点东西。我住在天空，你还记得吗？”哈利笑眯眯地说。  
  
德拉科素来生活在大庄园里，这番狭小杂乱的景象倒是开了眼界。他小心地绕过地上的障碍物，异常艰难地走到房间的中心，那里放着一幅还未蒙上什么灰的画，似乎是不久前随手扔上去的，画纸还往里皱了一个角。  
  
但这丝毫不能影响这幅画的美，一种复杂细腻的美，一种极简空旷的美。  
  
这家伙果然是个天才。德拉科想。也许很多如他一样的画家都以释放自我作为艺术的最高境界，但哈利不是，他像是找到了新的灵魂。  
  
嫉妒的情绪堵在嗓子眼，还有一种怒火一下子窜到头顶。  
  
“你为什么不好好珍惜它们？”明明是这么伟大的作品。  
  
哈利疑惑地看了德拉科一眼，似乎不明白德拉科莫名其妙的愤怒是从哪里来的。他歪着头说：“你说这些画啊，它们都不完美，在被画完的那一刻就不具备意义了。”  
  
这算什么。怒火退得像来时快，但遍布全身的灼烧感依旧在持续发热。德拉科下意识地攥紧手中的画，褶皱沿着力量向外延伸。但他随即就反应过来，像被烫到似的放下来画。人对美总是有一种敬畏感，仅仅是触碰都像是亵渎。  
  
“你有试着去卖你的画吗？”  
  
“卖？为什么呢？”哈利看起来很不明所以，绿色的眼眸闪烁着疑问的光。  
  
德拉科这才想到，哈利是自己一个人住的。奇怪的是他一开始一点都没有怀疑，好像哈利理所当然是一个人。他没有去问哈利是怎么养活自己的，那朴素得像块破布的衣服和清瘦矮小的身材昭示了一切。德拉科深吸一口气，灰尘不小心窜进鼻腔，他猛地咳嗽起来，肺部震了起来，翻山倒水地疼痛。  
  
“也许有人会看中你的画，出大价钱买下来。你会变得著名且富有。”过了好久才平息下来，德拉科定定地说。  
  
“这些有什么用呢？假如把我扔进一个荒无的岛屿，只有我一个人，我也能没有任何困惑地画下去。”  
  
太阳的角度达到了某个特定的值，光影的分界线恰好介于两人的中间。那个男孩站在逆光处，五官很模糊，只有绿色的眼睛倒影着金灿灿的阳光，溢出来些许光屑，点缀着他的轮廓。光打在他的身后，像是张开了绚丽的金色翅膀。  
  
德拉科似乎看见的不是一具躯壳，而是出窍的灵魂。  


3  
  
卡擦卡擦，钥匙在狭小的钥匙口里左碰右撞，却始终不肯翻个身。  
  
想要一整天盯着美妙艺术动都不动的迫不及待和相比之下自己的卑微不值一提的嫉妒杂糅在一起，德拉科的心怦怦怦用力撞着胸口。  
  
他撇眉，看向旁边的哈利：“你确定是这把钥匙？打不开啊。”  
  
一旁的男孩歪了歪头，满脸写满了无辜：“我确定是它。奇怪了，上次带你来的时候还能打开的呀。”  
  
德拉科盯着木头天花板上摇摇欲坠的灯叹了口气，再一次来到这个小客栈的复杂感情被连门都进不去的无奈劈头盖脸地浇了个半灭。他想他再怎么样也不应该相信声称自己来自天空住在天空一看就不靠谱到极点的小孩子。  
  
突然，身后传来“吱呀”一响，这声音紧紧贴着背脊往上窜，令人毛骨悚然。  
  
德拉科骤然回头，光从对门里直射入视网膜，其中站着一个少女。少女的头发长至腰间，和眉毛一样是淡淡的黄色。她的脸庞是象牙一般的白皙，眸色也是很浅的琉璃色，朦胧看不清焦点。如果一定要找一个词来形容她，那一定是轻浅，阳光作为背景都显得太过深厚。  
  
“原来的门锁生锈老化了，格兰杰小姐统一换了新的。”女孩的声音也很轻浅，像是从天边流淌下叮咚的泉水。  
  
哈利露出得意的笑容，对德拉科挤了挤眼睛，仿佛在说，瞧，不是我的错吧，后者则不屑地没有任何表示。卢娜走上前，狭小的走廊拥挤起来。她弯下腰，德拉科这才发现她带着两个很大的胡萝卜耳环，灰粉外衣和浅绿喇叭裤的搭配也十分古怪。卢娜掀起地毯的一角，起身时手上已经多了一把崭新的银色钥匙，“你已经很久没回来，格兰杰小姐就把钥匙藏在地毯下面了。”  
  
“这是我的邻居，卢娜·洛夫古德。人们都叫她疯姑娘，但我很喜欢她，她是为数不多真正懂得艺术和美的人，也是我除了你以外唯一的朋友。”  
  
哈利大方地在当事人面前介绍疯姑娘一词时，德拉科来不及捂住哈利的嘴，只能尴尬地笑笑，说：“你好，我是马尔福，德拉科·马尔福。”  
  
卢娜像是近视一般眯着眼看了一会儿，也许是在看德拉科，也有可能是在看哈利。然后她微笑起来，愉快地说：“你真是个有趣的人。”她笑起来时有两个漂亮的酒窝，“今天空气里充满着墨菲斯的魔法，我从房间里面就闻到了。”  
  
德拉科很快就对卢娜有了更深的了解，世人叫她疯姑娘倒也是有道理的；这女孩总是迷迷糊糊地半垂着眼帘，对某些传说神话深信不疑；她的思维跳脱极了，刚说到晚上的蓝莓蛋糕，下一秒就能扯到头顶上的槲寄生。  
  
这点在某种程度上和哈利倒是非常合拍。  
  
傍晚，天空开始染上了沙漠的颜色。然后逐渐，橘红混进天蓝，各色云霞飘散，凝聚，翩跹，交汇出一种奇幻的紫色，像是装着整整一满袋子的薰衣草干花撒了一天空的。夜市已经开始热闹起来了，街边喷泉旁的流浪艺人一抬手，吉他琴弦颤动，美妙的旋律流走到大街小巷。  
  
哈利像个新奇的孩子，一个人笑嘻嘻地走在前面，步子懒懒散散大摇大摆的。卢娜仍然是一幅恍惚迷离的模样，像是处在另外一个世界来左顾右盼世俗繁华。  
  
“我想要一瓶香槟酒。”哈利跑到德拉科身前，指着斜前方，眨了眨眼睛，不同颜色的霓虹灯划过他的闪着绿光的眼眸，好像他的眼睛里装了一个五彩斑斓的世界，德拉科一不小心就跌了进去。  
  
“你要喝酒？”埃德温从人群中挤出来时，手握一瓶上好的香槟，疑惑地看着眼前显然还没成年的男孩。  
  
男孩笑着拿过，然后用力摇了摇，在埃德拉科惊异的目光下打开了瓶塞——噗的一声，浅色的香槟酒哗啦啦地往外冒，温暖地流淌着，像是月光编织的细纱。  
  
哈利咯咯地笑，脸颊上，发丝上还沾着漂亮的液体，整个人都闪着光。卢娜也笑，胡萝卜耳环一颤一颤。最后德拉科也笑了起来。  
  
不知怎的，哈利像是一个坐在金子山上衣衫褴褛的乞丐，边喝酒边仰望着月色。富有却潦倒。  
  
“他确实很富有啊。整片天空都是他的财富。”女孩慢悠悠地舔着手里的波板糖。  
  
德拉科抽了抽嘴角，用一种头痛的眼神看着卢娜：“不会吧，你也信了他的邪。”  
  
“谁知道呢？”女孩笑，浅色的长发在月的清辉下连绵成银色的波浪。  
  
夜市里，有大腹便便的商人正滔滔不绝地吹嘘着自己廉价的产品，有浓妆艳抹的年轻女孩为一瓶刺鼻的香水大声讨价还价。人声吵杂混沌进时间的空隙，灯火与星光共震。马尔福少爷这是第一次来到嘈杂的夜市，和两个奇怪的人一起。买昂贵的香槟只为看一场月下的喷泉，精心挑选劣质的胭脂只为比赛谁能调出更接近月光的色彩。最后零钱都花完了，只因为哈利天马行空来了一句想玩天女散花，他们就去卖花的小摊偷一束粉蔷薇，结果被发现了，气喘吁吁跑了一路，却发现夜色太暗错拿了满天星。  
  
“算了，满天星也不错。”哈利双手撑着膝盖，喘着粗气断断续续地说。  
  
“那我们只有散星星了。”卢娜轻轻抚摸着白色的小花，若有所思。  
  
德拉科跑得太急，咳嗽个没完，撕心裂肺的。他心里难以置信地想着这绝对是他人生中做过最不马尔福的事情了。  
  
“不好意思，请问你是，德拉科·马尔福先生吗？”突然，一个唯唯诺诺的声音从旁传来。德拉科抬头，一个少女红着脸紧紧盯着他，似乎正努力压抑着即将溢出来的兴奋。  
  
“呃，我——不是。你认错人了，小姐。”德拉科迅速反应过来，对少女露出一个标准的微笑。  
  
“我就说不是的啊。马尔福先生可是个贵族，怎么可能……。”少女旁边的朋友说到一半，到底意识到话语中的不礼貌，于是住了嘴，歉意地笑笑，拉着少女就走。  
  
少女不甘心地回头，可是黑夜里的人来人往中，哪里还看得见那个眼熟的金发少年和一旁奇怪的女孩。  
  
这时的他们在草地上喘气，捂着肚子大笑，风摇动树枝，叶子碰撞发出哗啦啦的声响。夜色像巨大的黑色屏障被戳了好多小洞，星一点一滴地露出光芒。  
  
“三，二，一。”  
  
满天星的洁白纷纷扬扬地落下，彩灯为它们晕染上绚丽的华光，划过气流的瞬间绽放出芬芳的涟漪，就像——  
  
——我们寂然不动之时，漫天星星向我们纷至沓来。  
  
“好美。”卢娜抬着头，她的眼睛里盛着星光。  
  
“你说那些艺术家们耗尽毕生追求的美丽到底是什么呢？”  
  
“大概是那些会让人忍不住赞叹‘好美’的东西吧。”  
  
“真正的艺术家，应该坚持自己的艺术。我们不属于这个世界。”哈利突然低下头，目光灼灼地直视着德拉科。  
  
心里有什么东西突然全线坍塌崩溃了。德拉科不敢直视男孩的耀眼，可耻的情感铺天盖地地将他淹没。其实他完全可以用自己的身份举荐哈利，像李斯特与肖邦的千年美谈一样。但是那些在犄角旮旯里隐隐作祟慢慢涨大的自卑充斥了他的整个身体——如果一个比自己有才的人同时拥有比自己更多的权势，他还有什么资格和那个人平起平坐。人们总是瞧不起和自己水平相当的人，又拼命扒住比自己才高一等的人贪恋高处的芳香。  
  
呆滞模糊的视界中，男孩披着满夜星辰了走过来。一共是三步。  
  
第一步跨过茵茵草地上的漫漫白花儿，第二步越过浩瀚的银河还有所有星系，第三步，一个炽热赤裸的灵魂就站在断壁残垣之上随时准备倾献他的所有。  
  
“我要做一件大事。”他这样说，眼睛里满是星子。  


4  
  
德拉科·马尔福过着的无疑是无数人向往的人生，一路顺风顺水，生了张吃香的容貌，腹里的才华也是绰绰有余。他只要一落下笔，赞美声就如浪潮一般扑涌过来。  
  
没有人知道，埃德温眼里的世界和他笔下的世界，是两个世界。  
  
在他眼里，宅院里的大树又高又细直通天际，灌木丛的叶子是宝石一般的蓝色，小溪泛着暗金的波纹；  
  
在他眼里，树枝会跳舞，苹果形状莫测，山川是流动的连绵，苍穹的蔚蓝时常变成半边瑟瑟半边红。  
  
年幼的他也曾把自己眼中的世界一笔一笔描绘下来，用尽全部力气，却遭到了彻彻底底的反对：  
  
“不，不是这样的，德拉科。你是高贵的正统画家，不是来自什么野路子。”  
  
是的，他是高贵的艺术家。他的笔触流畅自由，经得起一寸一寸的推敲斟酌；他的技巧出神入化，轻描淡写的线条经过辗转反侧的精雕细琢；他能完美地把控住浓墨重彩的张狂，亦能漂亮地掌控清扬婉兮的收敛。这一切的一切，足够他的傲然和骄矜。  
  
只是，这样的人生好像缺了点什么。也许他能取得很高的赞誉与掌声，获得平淡而持久的幸福，但是他的血液里有一种强烈的渴望，强到几乎要冲破血管到束缚。  
  
“什么是好的艺术家？”年幼的德拉科挥舞着画笔，漫不经心地问。  
  
盛夏的花廊里，藤蔓顺着架到空中的木条向上爬，绿得几乎要滴出嫩汁的叶子一片压着一片，蔚蓝的天空被大片的绿色掩盖，却抵挡不住阳光见缝插针地刺入。  
  
一旁的青梅竹马停下手中的笔，歪着脑袋仔细想了好一会儿，然后认真地说：“有名气的就是好画家。”  
  
“可是很多伟大的艺术家都是死后才出名的呀。”  
  
他们生前穷困潦倒，不被世人理解。直到很久很久以后，有一个人突然从丑陋的贝壳里发现了这颗奇世珍珠。伯乐一眼识出了千里马，高山流水之中遇见知音，冥王星找到陪伴着它的卡戎。两条生命线跨越时空宇宙交汇，时间轴本各不相干的两点产生了奇异的链接，激烈地碰撞爆出灵魂的火花。然后双手将这件珍宝捧到世界之巅。  
  
“其实这只占少数。像达芬奇，米开朗基罗这些艺术家，在生前就备受瞩目。”  
  
“可是也有些美是寻常人一时理解不了的吧。”  
  
美是世界上最贵重的珍宝，它可不是随处可见、所有人都能捡起来的小石子；而是一种奇妙，激烈的感情，它有着理智所不能解释的冲动。它是不能被世俗之人不费吹灰之力就能认出来的奇迹。  
  
“不只是一时，也许还有很多伟大的艺术家被永远地埋没在历史的长河中，永远没有被世人发觉。”  
  
人类这个名词是如此狭隘，他们看不见超出视角之外的东西；只有灵魂，它超越一切芸芸众生，脱离所有物质精神，平等而崇高。这也许就是造物主的残酷，有躯体的生物大多无法找到自己的灵魂，拘泥于人类的限制，力所能及地创造属于人类的规则。而那些灵魂呕心沥血的生灵，注定不能被温柔以待——他们不属于人类，他们归于自然。  
  
“如果你的美不能被所有人认同，你还能坚持这是美吗？”黑发女孩这样问道。  
  
真正的艺术家，应该坚持自己的艺术。德拉科在心里这样回答，但终究没有说出口。  
  
颜料均匀地浸透了笔刷，坚硬的刷毛软下了身子骨，然后亲吻上画布特有的粗糙。他无可救药地迷恋这种触感，迷恋着其缔造出的更广阔的世界、更大的冒险；像是从宇宙混沌中汲取精华，从时空尽头里窥窃智慧。  
  
可是他也迷恋世间繁华，迷恋名誉和赞赏。满地都是金币，他无法心无旁骛地去看星空。  
  
一脚踏进虚空，半身留在人间。造化总是让激烈的矛盾同时共存在人类的内心。  
  
他到底不是真正的艺术家。  


5  
  
就如卢娜所说，那个走道尽头的木头小屋充满魔法。  
  
排列整齐的横木严实地堆积，筑起了密不透风的屏障，时不时就能看见戳出来不平整的木料；天花板也是木头的，朴素到只有一盏摇摇欲坠的灯。木头有种很特别的气味，谈不上木香，只是一种清新纯粹却深厚浓醇的气质，淳朴、神秘。置身于其中，就像一下子就被扔进自然的深渊。  
  
与木截然相反的，是华丽的宝石。  
  
红玛瑙，辰砂，青金石，孔雀石。  
  
晶体的内部碎裂开熠熠的光，将它们从外部打碎，光就一下子迸发出来。打磨，混淆，坚硬在水中改变态度，最后化作柔软的身姿，锐利的光芒融化成细腻的闪烁。  
  
“你为什么会有这么昂贵的宝石？”德拉科目瞪口呆地说。  
  
“我从没说过我很穷啊。”哈利狡猾地眨了眨眼睛。  
  
木头幕景向融化的宝石敞开怀抱。  
  
第一笔，颜色尚浅，尚透露出木的纯色，柔顺的纹理浸泡上明丽的新奇，轻若飞鸿的翩翩起舞，如不识人间烟火般羞涩。  
  
第二笔，笔刷的细腻遮掩住木的瑕疵，新世界的光芒逐渐渗透进了人间。那些不知是什么的东西战战兢兢地抖动，虔诚地寻找大音希声的空境。  
  
第三笔，深深浅浅层层叠叠的，颜色有了灵魂，灵魂有了厚度。世界变得完整，每一个复杂的机能结构都将命运的齿轮完美地环环相扣。  
  
……  
  
但不仅仅是如此，远不止是如此。能被描述出来的火焰，都不算猛烈。

  
“从大气层，从高山，从海波，  
  
阳光射过了巨风和水雾；  
  
从心到心，从一国到一国，  
  
你的晨曦直射到每间茅屋，  
  
──啊，一碰到你曙光的前锋，  
  
暴君和奴隶就沦为夜影。”

  
你瞧，原来万物的本质是自由，时间和空间从来都是你的错觉。  
  
黑发碧眼的少年手执画笔，创造着世界的图腾，如同亚瑟王手举权杖睥睨自己的山河。  
  
“神说要有光，于是就有了光。”  
  
德拉科回过神时，发现自己也举起了手，和视界中那个模糊的身影如出一辙地挥舞，像是面前坐着一个千人万人的交响乐队，在自己的指挥下演奏出灵魂的乐章。  
  
他仿佛在照镜子，里面的他正笑得像个傻子。  


6  
  
赫敏·格兰杰一点也搞不懂艺术，她知道那个时常来她客栈的那个金发年轻人是大名鼎鼎的埃德温·查尔曼，但她从来没有关心过。艺术这些虚幻飘渺的东西一点都不实在。  
  
这些艺术家都是疯疯癫癫的人。她想。  
  
德拉科看起来确实名副其实，高贵优雅，浅金色的头发略长，梳得一丝不苟，灰蓝色的眼睛像是伦敦的雾霭融汇进仲夏夜的星河，带着些傲慢的神采。可事实上，赫敏不止一次看见德拉科莫名其妙地自言自语，自己一个人也会一惊一乍，总是和隔壁的疯姑娘混在一起。那双轻蔑的灰眸子有时泛起诡异如绿宝石般的光芒。  
  
“我要烧掉三楼最里面那个房间。”疯姑娘把一大袋子的金子堆到小柜台上，浅色的眼睛里如往常一样蒙着一层薄纱。  
  
“什——什么？”赫敏以为自己没听清楚。  
  
疯姑娘又重复了一遍。  
  
赫敏愕然，她翻开沉甸甸的袋子，里面耀眼的光芒晃进了她的眼睛。这是真的金币，够买她几套客栈了。  
  
“可是，为什么呢？”  
  
没有回应。她抬起头，少女的身影几乎被阳光遮住了。  
  
当赫敏打开那扇门的一瞬间，她仿佛进入了另一个奇幻的世界。  
  
她看见了树，曲折扭动的树，蓝色红色的树叶伸展着身子；她看见水，流动的静态的水，深蓝的阴影里开出金色的涟；她看见光，错综复杂的光，折射成不同的瑰丽凝结成永恒。  
  
她还看见茵绿的天空，还看见翻滚的云流，还看见奇异的花草和斑斓的生物。  
  
她看见灵魂，赤裸的灵魂，站在最幽深的森林里，沉在最冰冷的深水中，卧在最耀眼的纯光间。  
  
这是一个活着的房间，会呼吸地房间。它安静地卧倒蛰伏，慵懒地舔舐着自己的爪牙，却随时准备咆哮着猛扑过来，带着天崩地裂的灾难。蠢蠢欲动，一触即发。  
  
在它面前，人类停止呼吸不敢动弹，渺小的生命是如此微不足道。  
  
也许美确实不是每个人都能理解的，但真正令人心灵都被震得发颤的美丽，能从每一个灵魂深处引起地震海啸般穿云裂石的共鸣。  
  
房间的腹中，躺卧着一具死去的躯壳，金色的发丝暗淡地落在苍白的颈脖上。  
  
赫敏捂住了嘴巴。  
  
“我要烧掉它。”  
  
赫敏猛的回过神，伸手抓住疯姑娘的胳膊——  
  
“不——等会儿。这不应该被破坏。”这完全是下意识的行为，赫敏意识回笼的时候已经听见了自己的声音。  
  
破坏美丽的罪孽是莫名其妙从心底的深处探出头来的，它一点一点蔓延，形成巨大的畏惧，使人由内而外地战栗——似乎这是小小躯体所不能承载的惊恐。  
  
“我会完成他的意志。”疯姑娘的目光难得坚定。  
  
现在没有一个人会否认埃德温·查尔曼的伟大。  
  
在这位天才画家因为肺癌英年早逝之后，艺术界的哀婉之情被一阵突如其来的骚动掩盖得微不足道。卢娜·洛夫古德将一系列与埃德温以往风格截然不同的画作公布于世，声称是德拉科生前最得意之作。对于那些荒诞的用色和诡异的笔触，世人们不信，谩骂其为沾污德拉科盛名的造谣者。  
  
而事情发生转机是因为德拉科从小一起长大的朋友潘西·帕金森小姐看见这些画后，居然大惊失色。  
  
“我相信，这些画绝对是埃德温的亲笔之作。只有他才能画出来。”黑发少女呆呆地望着天空，带着哭腔喃喃自语，“对于生命，他透支地太多，现在偿还了。”  
  
此后，舆论的风向出现了动摇，接连不断有学者和鉴定专家发表证实画作出自德拉科之手的声明，不断有人开始赞美画作无与伦比的美。  
  
虽然有关这些画的归属还是个津津乐道的话题，但是现在，没有一个人会否认这些画的伟大，它们确确实实开启了一个崭新的时代，标记了一个盛世的到来。  
  
“他很伟大，因为他的身体里藏有两个灵魂。”有人在德拉科·马尔福的传记中这样写道。  


7  
  
“我神往遥远的天境。  
  
于是我振翅奋起。  
  
可我只有半边羽翼，  
  
背脊上的连结处拼命撕扯，  
  
痛彻骨髓，鲜血淋漓。  
  
终究无法凌空飞起。   
  
你哟  
  
带着至高无上的纯净，  
  
看出我那卑劣的残疾。   
  
伸手将那懦弱的灵魂救起，  
  
用无形的湛蓝舔舐丑陋的瑕弊。  
  
如果暴风和急雨曾经来临，   
  
那么烈火就能平静地泯然沉寂。”

  
女孩轻声吟唱，火光映亮了她的脸庞，蔓延到黎明的天际。  
  
黎明的天际是最温柔的灰蓝，满天星只剩几颗稀疏地缀在其中，在即将到来的日光中坚持最初的纯粹。正如那个金发青年眼眸的明澈。当你屏息凝神细细观察，那里面也盛着一团火，幽幽的绿色轻晃，那是零度以下最深沉最冷峻的燃烧，是两种毁灭进入同一永生。

  
“我从地狱来，要到天堂去，正路过人间。”

——END——  
*（0）中的句子选自司汤达的《红与黑》  
*（1）中的诗歌选自彼德拉克的《寄往天堂的情书》，句子选自《圣经》  
*（5）中的诗歌选自雪莱的《自由》  
*（7）中的诗歌为原创: ）


End file.
